Pefect Imperfection
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: He's the leader. Everyone likes the leader, right? I can't really be discarded from that group. Even if he did self-proclaim himself as such. Maybe we have more in common than he thinks.... SLASH. 2 viginette's. maybe more later.


Title - Perfect Imperfection   
By - PheonixFireBlack   
Summary - He's the leader. Everyone likes the leader, right? Well, I'm not to be discarded from that group.I like the leader too. Even though he was self-proclaimed as such. That kind of makes it better, doesn't it? We might have more in common than he thinks.... warning: SLASH! Two viginette's. I might add more later.   
Genre - General   
Rating - PG-13   
Category - Lost   
Feedback - Please? I'll love you forever!   
Criticism - I'd love it if you have it!   
_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Life sucks. I'll go cry now.   
**_Notes - Well, I decided that, since the slash is so scarce around here, I'd add some. I **_think _**I'm the first to attempt this pairing, so, score for me in the originality box! Read it. Love it. Review it. Hate it. Critisize it.

--------------------------------   
**Pefect Imperfection   
**--------------------------------   
**The Leader's Way   
**--------------------------------

I figure that since everyone always likes the leader, everyone will like **_our _**leader, right? Well, I'm right. Everyone does like our leader. I'm not one for following the crowd, but I don't think I can be completely discarded from that group, either. I like the leader just as well as the next guy. Even though he was self-proclaimed as such. Maybe we have more in common than we thought. Then again, maybe not. I can't really be sure. He confuses the hell out of me. And he's harder than anything to read into.

I wonder if we could ever have something, but I have my doubts about that. I'm the rebel jackass and he's the good fixer-upper. It'd never work. There are too many differences between the two of us. One of those would be that he's painfully straight. And that hurts. Because it means there is no possible way for anything to ever happen. Not that it would, but still. The possibility being there is what made things interesting for the first few days before things actually settled in my mind. I figure I'll just have to let him go the leader's way and I'll go my own. And stare every now and then when I can get a chance.

-----------------------------------   
**Rebel Without A Cause   
**-----------------------------------

He thinks he's the only one one the island like that. I can see it in his eyes. He's wrong. He's not the only one. I'm the same way. In a certain sense. I guess he thinks that since he's the rebel that he's different and alone in every aspect of his life. I used to think that about myself. That was I was more isolated than anyone else. But that was before the island. Before the crash. Before the plane. Before...everything here and associated with this place. I guess he thinks that I'm an arrogant bastard of sorts since everyone else seemed to just appoint me as leader and I took the role because everyone else already saw me as such. I can't help what people preceive.

I think we have more in common than he thinks. I can't be sure, and I know there are several things that are different between us, but there's got to be some common ground between us. I find it hard to believe that two people, no matter how different, could never have at least one area of common interest. The differences between the two of us aren't as far and inbetween as the interests though. They're a lot easier to find. The most important one would be him thinking that I'm straight. Not a difference so much as it is a misread of character, I suppose. I guess nothing will ever happen as long as he thinks that and as long as I let him believe it. For now, I don't think I want things to change. All of us here on the island still have things to sort out. I'll wait for that time to pass. For now, I'll be the good doctor and he can be the rebel without a cause.

----------

**Notes - Well...in case you didn't get that there in either of those....the pairing was not solid or anything, but Sawyer/Jack. I figure I'll let all of you know what all my Lost-AIM friends know: I have decided that Sawyer....is the island slut. Yes. You read right. **_Sawyer is the island slut_**. Why? Because. I've paired him with Kate, Shannon, someone took one of my fics as a Sawyer/Claire bit, and...now I've put him with Jack. And once I get a bit more of a feel for the character, Sawyer will be with Sayid sometime in my near fic-writing-future. I'm having fun with the island slut. You should too. Try writing him with ANYONE. Doesn't seem to matter who he's with, it always seems to work. **

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,   
-PFB-


End file.
